Espero Curarme de Ti
by mina202
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre los sentimientos de Seiya. Este regresa años despues de la ultima batalla y se encuentra con que las cosas ya no son como antes. CAPITULO 6, EL FINAL!
1. Espero Curarme de ti

**Wolas a todos!!! Aqui MIna...si Mina/...incursionando en un nuevo ff...siempre he sido fan del anime Sailor Moon y siempre habia tenido la curiosidad de escribir algo por aqui de eso...pero digamos que nunca habia surgido la inspiracion...Y andaba yo viendo uns capitulos de la serie en cierta pagina...y derrepente me vino la idea...mi poema favorito con mi anime favorita quiza tenga alguna conexion...Asi que aqui estoy XD.**

**Son escritora poco regular de ff pero de Harry Potter, generalmente me enfoco en el HH, pero en mi cuenta solo encontraran HD escrito por mi amiga Raven...A quien por cierto le mando un saludillo (La graduacion en la lazaro people!!!) y aprovecho para decirle que asi como Harry es hombre de dumbledore sobre todas las cosas...yo soy HH sobre todas las bibliotecas muggles...**

**A La personalidad juridica correspondiente: No pretendo quedarme con el manga ni con el anime ni lucrar con las Sailor Senshi,...y a Jaime Sabines mis mas profundos respetos donde quiera que este...y simplemente hacer constar que es y sera uno de los mejores poetas mexicanos. **

**Seeya!! LOve, Mina202 **

**PS: Espero que les guste y si no es mucha molestia un comentario seria bonito...gracias!**

_**

* * *

**_

ESPERO CURARME DE TI

_**Espero curarme de ti en unos días. Debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte. Es posible. Siguiendo las prescripciones de la moral en turno. Me receto tiempo, abstinencia, soledad. **_

Saiya se encontraba ya lejos de la via Láctea, sus hermanos viajaban junto a él bajo su transformación de sailors. Su camino era trazado por la estela que su princesa dejaba y él simplemente se limitaba a seguir ese rastro.

Lo único que regresaba a aquella galaxia lejana era su cuerpo guerrero, porque el cuerpo y el alma de aquel humano llamado Seiya K. se había quedado junto al recuerdo de lo que pudo tener con la que todos creían era la princesa de la luna. Pero él y solo él sabia lo que había debajo del vestido aperlado.

Ella lo había rechazado y él se había resignado a saberse el fiel amante que nunca llegaría a tocarla.

_-¿no soy lo suficientemente bueno_?- Había dicho sintiéndose desfallecer al saber de antemano lo que la rubia diría: Absolutamente nada.

_**¿Te parece bien que te quiera nada más una semana? No es mucho, ni es poco, es bastante. **_

Solo su deber ante la princesa y sus hermanos era lo que lo detenían de regresar a la tierra e intentar hasta lo imposible porque aquella que ahora debía reinar el milenio de plata le amara tan solo una quinta parte de lo que amaba al ahora ya conocido como príncipe Endimión.

_**En una semana se puede reunir todas las palabras de amor que se han pronunciado sobre la tierra y se les puede prender fuego.**_

Suspiró, habían pasado años desde que la había visto por última vez. La necesitaba, la añoraba, la idolatraba. Cada noche su mente se veía inundada por la idea de tenerla cerca, de contemplar sus alas al convertirse en el ángel que verdaderamente era. Tenia que verla.

_**Te voy a calentar con esa hoguera del amor quemado. Y también el silencio. Porque las mejores palabras del amor están entre dos gentes que no se dicen nada. **_

Partió a la madrugada, nadie le había seguido pero todos sabrían a donde se había dirigido. Veía constelaciones enteras pasar pero a el no le importaba.

La encontró sentada en la vieja cafetería que solía frecuentar en los viejos tiempos. Se veía tan diferente, sabia que era ella por simple inercia, porque su corazón lo había guiado a aquel lugar sin miramientos. Su cabellera no había cambiado, seguía siendo rubia y atada en aquellos hermosos moños, su sonrisa seguía siendo tierna pero solo era el amago de lo que solía ser. Sus ojos azules irradiaban una fuerza completamente diferente a la que irradiaba antes.

Estaba rodeada de Mercury, Mars, Júpiter y Venus pero había algo sobre su regazo. Un pequeño bulto que pudo reconocer se movía como un bebe. A su lado, inconfundible, se encontraba el futuro Rey Endimión de la tierra: Darien Chiba.

La rodeaba con un abrazo sobre protector mientras ella simplemente sonreía ante el gesto. Todos hablaban animadamente mientras le pedían algo a Serena, y Seiya pronto descubriría que era.

-Déjanos cargarla, Serena. Después de todo sabemos que crecerá sana para convertirse en la gran Sailor que conocimos.- Rei sonaba tan orgullosa al decir estas palabras y le hablaba a Serena como si ella fuera la madre.

En aquel momento Serena pareció acceder, pues de su regazo salio una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas enfundada en un largo vestido aperlado con detalles en dorado, digno de una princesa. Entonces Seiya recordó aquella foto que había visto hace años en la habitación de Serena. Era su futura hija con Chiba, pero al parecer el futuro había sido alcanzado y el había sido dejado atrás.

_**Hay que quemar también ese otro lenguaje lateral y subversivo del que ama. **_

Decidió que seria una buena idea si se acercaba, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al hecho de que había esperado demasiado tiempo para regresar. Serena se había casado con Chiba y ahora era madre de aquella linda niña.

Y de pronto todos aquellos recuerdos que había atesorado al pasar del tiempo se le vinieron a la mente.

**_(Tú sabes cómo te digo que te quiero cuando digo: «qué calor hace», «dame agua», « ¿sabes manejar?», «se hizo de noche»... _**

Era un bonito día para pasar afuera, casualmente Seiya había tenido un día libre. Había interceptado a Serena al salir del colegio. Aun recordaba la mirada que esos ojos le habían regalado: tan llena de vida, tan llena de dudas.

"_¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?"_ Le preguntó. Una simple pregunta cuya respuesta había deseado desde que la había visto por primera vez.

"_Pues muchas cosas: desayunar, ver la TV, jugar…"_ Ella había enumerado toda una lista de cosas comunes para ella, pero muy en el fondo sabia a que se refería la pregunta.

"_Nada mas¿verdad? Entonces te veré a las once en punto en el parque"_ Pero Seiya no la dejó responder, temía su rechazo.

_**Entre las gentes, a un lado de tus gentes y las mías, te he dicho «ya es tarde», y tú sabías que decía «te quiero»). **_

"_Tu me querías, lo vi. En tus ojos aquella tarde. Pero sabias que había todo un destino trazado para ti y nos negaste la oportunidad de estar juntos. Maldito seas destino, maldito seas legado Sailor. Algún día regresaré a ti y entonces podremos dejar todo atrás aunque su nombre sea Milenio de Plata"_ Seiya escribía cada tarde pensamientos que parecían uno copia del otro, todos dirigidos hacia Serena. Siempre a escondidas porque había gente que no comprendía que aquel amor había traspasado galaxias y que estaba separado por un destino que se había interpuesto.

-Si no la dejas ir nunca podrás tener un momento de tranquilidad en tu vida, hermano.- Alguien le había tocado el hombro, y tras girar lentamente su cabeza se había topado con la larga cabellera castaña de su hermano Taiki.

-Regresa con nosotros, Seiya. No perteneces aquí.- Yaten lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente, pero Seiya no parecía reaccionar.

"_¿No lo ven? No se acerquen a Sailor Moon, Serena Tsukino¿entendido?" Haruka_ hablaba con voz imperativa, pero ni Yaten ni Taiki se inmutaron.

"_No lo haremos, ni siquiera sin su permiso. También hemos tenido problemas"_ Dijo Taiki.

"_Pero quizá tomemos ventaja de lo que sea útil para lograr nuestra misión"_ Completó Yaten.

"_¿No comprenden su posición, cierto?"_ Contestó Haruka de mala gana. En ese momento ambos bandos levantaron la guardia, decididos a atacar al menor movimiento del bando contrario.

"_¡Deténganse! Esta pelea no tiene sentido (…) No volveré a ver a Sailor Moon, Serena Tsukino" _Esas palabras le habían salido como navajas por la garganta. Pero en aquel momento era lo mejor y quizá lo siguiera siendo.

_**Una semana más para reunir todo el amor del tiempo. Para dártelo. Para que hagas con él lo que quieras: guardarlo, acariciarlo, tirarlo a la basura. **_

-Vamos, la princesa nos espera.- Cada uno de sus hermanos lo tomó por brazo y lo dirigieron sin mucho esfuerzo a la salida de aquel viejo café. Al doblar una esquina pudo sentir como unos penetrantes ojos azules le contemplaban con curiosidad.

Apretó el paso hacia el callejón donde emprenderían el vuelo de regreso, pero no pudo evitar oír lo que se convirtió en su sentencia.

-¡Seiya¿Eres tú¡Regresa!- Ni siquiera le dedico una mirada, sabia que detrás de ella venia toda una legión que la custodiarían de aquel que intentaba robarles a su princesa.

Nunca volvería a intentar regresar, solo esperaba que fuera feliz. Porque aun recordaba la promesa que le hizo Chiba la ultima vez que se vieron

"_Protégela. Son solo unas palabras de alguna persona_" El simplemente había asentido. Sabia que Seiya no era solo "una persona" Sabía que Seiya había tomado parte del corazón de su futura esposa.

_**No sirve, es cierto.**_

Llegó a aquel planeta que se decía era su hogar y se dejó llevar por la tristeza que le embargaba. Se encerró en su propia coraza mientras dejaba pensar a los demás que seguía siendo el mismo. Su mente nunca la dejó ir, su corazón siempre estaría con ella. Serena…

_**Sólo quiero una semana para entender las cosas. Porque esto es muy parecido a estar saliendo de un manicomio para entrar a un panteón.**_


	2. La Gota de Rocio

**_La Gota de Rocío_**

_**La gota de rocío  
del cielo se cayó**_

No había pasado ni un año desde que Seiya había viajado a la tierra. Su vida se había reducido a las cuatro paredes que le custodiaban; en el frío castillo de la Princesa Kakyuu deambulaba un joven de cabellera negra observando las estrellas a la tenue luz de las lunas.

Algo había cambiado en los astros, desde hacia un par de días los había visto resplandecer de manera diferente; algo en ellos le avisaban que algo le iba a suceder. Tal y como lo habían hecho cuando había decidido partir.

Y entonces lo recordó. Aquella imagen de Serena con un bebé en su regazo y resguardada bajo el abrazo de Darien Chiba. No sabia por qué seguía pensando en ella, lo que sí sabía era que ella jamás seria para él; que ella había seguido aquel destino y que seguramente muy pronto se levantaría el Milenio de la Plata teniéndola a ella como su reina. Pero aun así las estrellas le decían lo contrario.

Se concentró en una específicamente, aquella que brillaba como ninguna otra parecía que se acercaba a el. Lo seducía, lo invitaba a salir de su escondite habitual.

Se dirigió con paso apremiante a los bastos jardines del castillo deteniéndose a la altura de un gran roble. Observó cómo un rayo de luz plateado se impactaba en ellos y una figura se materializaba entre las sombras.

No perdió mas tiempo y se trasformó en la sailor que aun se encontraba dentro de el. Se introdujo en el laberinto de setos en el que el as había ido a parar, y lo que encontró fue un lago que jamás había visto. Estaba en el centro del laberinto.

Inclinada en el lago, vio la figura femenina de su objetivo.

**_  
Y en ella el amor mío  
la carita se lavó.  
_**

Se acercó lentamente, maldiciendo a su mente por jugarle tan crueles jugarretas. No podía tratarse de ella, simplemente no podía ser. ¿Por qué tenia que aferrarse a su imagen¿Por qué tenia que segur prendado de ella a pesar de aquel destino que los había separado sin siquiera otorgarles el placer de una mirada de complicidad? Tenia que acabar con esas esperanzas que se aferraban a él como las espinas a las rosas.

Estando a dos palmos de ella, indagó en su identidad. Iba cubierta por una gruesa capa plateada, ocultándole el rostro. Sintiendo su presencia, la mujer giró sobre sus talones dejando a la vista parte de su vestimenta, un vestido color perla.

-Temía que no te encontraría.- Aquella sonrisa. Una sonrisa idéntica a la que le había robado el alma; y qué decir de aquellos ojos azules que brillaban como el primer día que los había contemplado.- Dime por qué te has ido sin siquiera hablarme.- Con paso delicado se había ido acercando poco a poco a Star Fighter y, mientras tocaba su rostro, esta había vuelto a ser Seiya Kou.

-¿Por qué has venido?- Si todavía existía una posibilidad de que aquello fuera una ilusión más de su mente, no caería en ella tan fácilmente.

-Tenia que hacerlo.- Serena no parecía muy convencida de sus propias palabras y retrocedió mientras las pronunciaba.- Ya no soy la misma Serena Tsukino que conociste hace años, Seiya. Las cartas están echadas, por mas que a mi me guste otro destino; por esta vez está bien que juzgues mi vestido, por que estas ante la Neo Reina Serenity, para todos Serena Tsukino dejó de existir cuando Rini nació.- En su voz había desesperación detrás de aquella nota irónica. Seiya podía percibir como intentaba salir de aquella prisión de Cristal, tal y como él intentaba salir de su prisión de fuego.

_**Pero era tan temprano  
que no salía el sol  
y se helaron las manos  
y mejillas de mi amor.  
**_

-¿Es por eso que has venido¿Porque intentas escapar?- Seiya lo dijo casi con resentimiento, después de todo una reina no viajaría miles de años luz solo para encontrarse con un viejo pretendiente.

-No hablemos de eso ahora, aun no amanece y hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ti. No tardan en llegar las Scouts, en cuanto noten mi ausencia sabrán que estoy aquí. Tu llegada las alertó, sobretodo a Haruka cuando se enteró. Te extrañé tanto, Seiya.

Aquella sensación fue el cielo y el infierno. Sentir los brazos de Serena apretando su cuerpo fue lo mas maravilloso que había vivido en mucho tiempo; pero el saber que ese abrazo no duraría mucho fue lo que le hizo sentir el alma caer.

Decidió que debía aprovechar cada instante junto a ella. Sacearse de ella hasta que llegaran a arrebatársela una vez mas. La tomó de las manos y notó que estaban heladas. La apretó aun mas deshaciéndose del abrazo y la condujo al roble que le había servido antes de escondite.

_**Creí que las estrellas  
la iban a buscar  
y que en su cara bella  
se ponían a jugar  
**_

Serena recargó su rostro sobre el hombro de Seiya sintiendo lo que hacia tanto había encontrado en Darien: Seguridad, cariño, devoción. Como extrañaba sentir que era simplemente una colegiala y no la madre de una pequeña que tenia sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de todo un mundo. Y Seiya le ofrecía volver a sentirse libre, sin necesidad de protocolos, solo ella y nada más.

En aquella posición, ambos recargados uno sobre el otro sentados bajo aquel árbol, cayeron bajo un profundo hechizo de Morfeo, uniendo un sueño que ambos habían tenido desde el momento en el que decidieron obviar las predicciones hechas.

**_Me dijo: tengo frío,  
acércame calor  
_**

Una ligera brisa bañaba el alba haciendo que la temperatura bajara y que la capa que Serena llevaba fuera insuficiente.

Ella se removió de frío en los brazos de Seiya y este entendió de inmediato qué tenía que hacer. Con sumo cuidado tomó su rostro y lo levantó hasta dejarlo a la altura del suyo. Primero inhaló el perfume dulce que ella expedía, después sus dedos se dirigieron solos a sus largos cabellos dorados enredándose con ellos. Finalmente la apoyó en el roble y se acercó lentamente.

**_Y fui con tanto brío  
que encendí su corazón  
_**

El placer era infinito. Era todo y más de lo que siempre se había imaginado. Pero a la vez que la sentía uno misma con el, sentía un vacío en sus entrañas. Ya no se podía conformar con solo unas horas de ella, la quería para siempre. Era un sentimiento que se le antojaba a deseo. Deseo de olvidar lo que había tras aquel momento mágico, deseo de que no existieran todas aquellas personas que dependían de ella o que esperaban tantas cosas de él. Deseo de sentir que Serena realmente era suya.

**_Y mientras la besaba  
me dijo en un temblor:  
_**

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron lentamente al sentir los labios de Seiya encontrarse con los suyos. Aquello fue algo completamente nuevo para ella, ese beso no se equiparaba en ninguna proporción al beso de Darien; aquel era dominante y con una pizca de deseo. Pero el de Seiya era toda ternura y paciencia, era completamente de amor y de angustia.

-No me quiero ir nunca.- Le dijo mientras sollozaba.- No puedo regresar a un lugar donde solo te soportan porque les diste un heredero y porque existe una profecía sobre ti. Quiero permanecer contigo, solo contigo me siento viva.- Lo que Serena quiso decir después, nunca se supo, pues Seiya había vuelto a aprisionar sus labios en un segundo beso.

**_Esto es lo que faltaba  
para que saliera el sol.  
_**

Era un momento que nuca quería que terminara; pero en el horizonte aun se podía distinguir oscuridad, lo que trajo la estela de cinco luces. Aquel sueño estaba dando sus últimos instantes de felicidad.

En el mismo punto donde Serena había aterrizado, Mars, Mercury, Júpiter, Venus y el Rey Endimión hicieron aparición.

Sin perder ni un segundo Amy puso a trabajar su computadora buscando rastros del as plateado de Serena. Al localizarla no le dijo a las otras sailors, que se habían dividido para encontrarla, sino que se dirigió ella sola hacia el punto en que, la ahora Neo Reina, se encontraba.

Al llegar a los pies del roble deseó por primera vez en su vida no ser una sailor con el deber de regresar a su reina a Tokio de Cristal. La vio ahí, abrazada a Kou, como la misma colegiala que había conocido hacia tantos años. La vio ser ella misma al aferrarse aquella esperanza de evadir un destino trazado desde su nacimiento. Tal vez la Princesa Serenity del antiguo Milenio de Plata se había enamorado del Príncipe Endimión de la tierra, pero Serena Tsukino había dejado su corazón en Seiya Kou, del planeta de fuego.

-No, Amy, no me lleves a aquel infierno. Por favor. –Serena suplicaba a Mercury desde el instante en que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-No es a mí a quien le tienes que decir, Serena. Te comprendo, de veras que si, pero es tu deber con Sailor Moon, como nuestra reina, regresar a Tokio de Cristal. Recuerda a Rini, ella es tu hija, Serena, te necesita. Tienes que volver.

Por más que Seiya se lo negara, Amy tenía razón y sabía que Serena se iría tras ella en aquel instante.

-Esta bien, me iré. Pero no le digas a Darien y a los demás que me has encontrado. Iré en unos instantes, solo quiero despedirme.- Mercury asintió y se marchó.- Tienes que entender- Comenzó Serena- Es mi hija y debo regresar por mucho que me duela dejarte… ahora que por fin me he dado cuenta. Pero volveré, te juro que lo haré. Espérame aquí, bajo este roble, cuando el alba llegue aquí estaré.- Con un último beso, se envolvió de nuevo en aquella capa plateada y emprendió el camino hacia donde sus guardias y su marido la esperaban.

Esta vez Seiya no se encerró en si mismo, esta vez no deseo la muerte al saber que ella no era para el. Esta vez tenia esperanza, esta vez se dedicaría a pasar cada crepúsculo junto aquel roble a esperarla. Tal vez existiera un imperio que creía depender de ella, tal vez existiera alguien que decía ser su dueño y tal vez hubiera un lazo que la atara de por vida a esa persona; pero ella era para él como solo él era para ella.

**_¡Oh, gota de rocío!  
No dejes de caer  
para que el amor mío  
siempre me quiera tener._**

* * *

**Hola!! Aqui Mina...muchas gracias por los rr! Hace tiempo que traia en mi cabeza la idea de hacer una especie de songfic con esta cancion. Se llama "La Gota de Rocio" y es de Silvio Rodriguez. Debo decir que la idea originalmente iba a ser un HH...pero nada mas no surgio.**

**NOTAS DEL CHAP: Bueno pues, he de decir que este capitulo no es precisamente el mas alentador...con respecto a Seiya, en mi punto de vista, Seiya se tiene que resignar a que para Serena las cosas ya estan escritas y que su sentido de la "responsabilidad" es aun mas grande que su deseo. **

**Se que es medio dificil...pero es algo que debe ser. Existiendo ya una niña de por medio no era tan facil simplemente huir de todo y ya, mas que nada me quise apegar a lo ya escrito y sobre eso crear una especie de historia alterna.**

**Con respecto a la cancion, me parece que el final de esta no va muy bien con el resto, pero me parecio mejor dejarla completa que simplemente trozarla. Realmente espero que les guste.**

**Respondiendo a Reviews!**

**Marisa Makou: Muchas gracias! Fuiste la primera!! Me parece que ya te mande un mensaje u-u**

**Senshivisa: Gracias a ti tmb! Sabes? el tipo de escritura de Sabines era precisamente eso, desalentador...triste...incluso cruel...has leido "hay un modo..." de Jaime Sabines? He ahi el resumen de todo.**

tenshi of valhalla: QUe bueno que te pico la curiosidad!!! Gracias!

SERENABOMBON: Espero que te guste como termina este...se que no es el mejor final feliz...pero lo que he escrito (aunque lo tenga guardado) es mas que nada tragedia...

ORKIDEA: DOnde te contacto? y hablamos...comprendo lo que dices con lo de Chibiusa...pero era algo que ya existia y pues me senti en la necesidad de respetarlo...pero gracias por tu comentario en verdad lo aprecio.

Sele15: No es que dude que Serena ame a Darien...pero hay veces que se siente que la rutina es demasiado pesada y que el amor ya no parece ser suficiente. Despues de tanto tiempo...si no se cuida tiene a irse a la borda...

Weno!! CIAO People!!! Y para la buena Raven...Gracias tipa!!

Mina202


	3. Bienvenida

**Wolas!!! Aqui Mina con una locura mas...y esta vez si que lo es... Tengo dias con esto en la cabeza! pero nada mas no salia!!! Asi que espero les guste y comentarios al final.**

**A la personalidad juridica correspondiente: Les aseguro que no pienso lucrar con las tres letras que he escrito tomando los personajes de este genial anime. So...si no me he robado HP, ni por mi obsesion...tampoco me voy a robar Sailor Moon. **

_

* * *

_

_**BIENVENIDA**_

_**Se me ocurre que vas a llegar distinta**_

Hacia unas horas que habían llegado del planeta de fuego, pero su esposa parecía seguir allá. No lo había volteado a ver desde el momento en que se había presentado en el centro de aquel laberinto y sin mas había dado la orden de irse.

En el momento en que Darien Chiba, el ahora Rey Endimión, se había percatado de la desaparición de su esposa, supo a donde había ido y no dudó en ir por ella hasta el fin del mundo; pero también supo que cuando la trajera de regreso, fuera por la fuerza o por propia voluntad, iba a regresar distinta. Supo que no iba a regresar Serena, la que conoció hacia tantos años y era madre de su hija; supo que no iba a regresar la Reina que todos esperaban que fuera; supo que no iba a regresar más que una mujer que lo único que llevaba de aquel matrimonio era la sortija en su dedo.

**_No exactamente más linda_**

**_Ni más fuerte_**

**_Ni más dócil_**

**_Ni más cauta_**

En el basto recibidor del Palacio del Milenio de Plata, se encontraban siete mujeres con traje de marinero y tiara en la frente, formando una línea frente a la escalera principal. Al llegar hasta su altura, Serena se había erguido lo más que había podido y habló con la voz mas segura que pudo encontrar.

-Se que fui precipitada al irme de esa forma, pero ustedes de entre todos debieron saber que volvería. Pensé que jamás tendría que decir esto, pero no quiero que vuelvan a seguirme, sea quien sea el que de la orden.- Al terminar de decir esto giró su rostro hacia Darien y le dio una mirada significativa, el mensaje iba dirigido hacia el. Si, su esposa había regresado diferente.

_**Tan solo que vas a llegar distinta**_

_**Como si esta temporada de no verme**_

**_Te hubiera sorprendido a vos también._**

**_Quizá porque sabes_**

**_Como te pienso y te enumero_**

¿Qué le había pasado a la linda relación que habían tenido¿Qué le había pasado a la bella dama que tenia por esposa? Si, era verdad que ella aun dormía a su lado y si, también era verdad que ella de alguna forma seguía siendo la misma. Pero no podía evitar pensar que poco a poco se le había ido de las manos, y que la mujer que ahora descansaba a su lado no era mas que la sombra de lo que fue.

Era como si Darien se hubiera ido por mucho tiempo, como cuando se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos, y que al regresar simplemente no encontrara a la mujer que había soñado en su ausencia. El aun la amaba de la misma forma en que hacia tanto tiempo lo hacia; el aun la deseaba a su lado por una eternidad, el aun pensaba en ella con la misma o mayor intensidad de siempre. ¿Qué tenia que hacer para que todo volviera a ser como antes? Deseaba como nunca el sentir sus labios con los suyos rogando por un poco mas al separarse, añoraba como nunca el que ella se acurrucara sobre su pecho por las tardes en busca de calor. Hacia un año aun tenia un poco de eso, aun tenia su atención y hasta podía decir que su devoción.

_**Después de todo, la nostalgia existe**_

_**Aunque no lloremos en los andenes fantasmales**_

_**Ni sobre las almohadas de candor**_

_**Ni bajo el cielo opaco**_

Para Darien siempre había sido difícil expresar como se sentía, lo que pensaba. Siempre se había concentrado en aquello que tenia que ser hecho o lo que se consideraba lo correcto. Cuando se enteró que Serena era su destino, su deber, se alegró enormemente de que fuera ella y no cualquier otra. Nunca había siquiera contemplado algo diferente o ajeno a lo que estaba previsto para el. De cierta forma, siempre sintió que algo no estaba bien en su relación con Serena, pero nunca dijo nada. Había días en los que se sentía pequeño y vulnerable; había días en los que se sentía responsable de demasiadas cosas. Pero sobretodo había días en que deseaba ser otra persona en otro lugar.

_**Yo nostalgio**_

_**Tu nostalgias**_

_**Y como me revienta que el nostalgie**_

En una de las habitaciones del palacio de Tokio de Cristal se encontraba un rey devastado. Sentado frente a su escritorio de caoba, contemplaba una vieja foto en la que posaban una alegre Serena, un joven Darien y una futuresca Rini. El contacto del cristal con sus dedos era irónicamente aun mas calido que el contacto que había mantenido con su esposa las ultimas horas. Ahora ella se había dedicado únicamente a dos cosas: el cuidado de su hija y llevar las riendas del reino; Darien, lamentablemente, no se encontraba en la lista, y ahora simplemente pasaba las tardes de una forma mas que melancólica contemplando aquella foto.

Se arrepentía de sobremanera de algo que había ocurrido hacia muchos años y que ahora había regresado para arrebatarle todo lo que el había considerado suyo. En aquellos días, cuando Galaxia se había apoderado de el, en lo único que podía pensar era en que no volvería a ver a Serena, por un instante pudo verla triste y confundida al no saber nada de el; y deseo que hubiera alguien que la consolara y la protegiera después de su ausencia. Y ahora se arrepentía de haber pedido por algo que se hizo realidad.

Días atrás, había escuchado a su esposa hablar en sueños, lamentándose constantemente. Y acompañando esos sueños iba un nombre que definitivamente no era el suyo. Había visto a la Neoreina mirar con nostalgia un pequeño muñeco rosa, que creía recordar Kou le había dado.

Según se dice, a un Rey no le debe importar lo que otros piensen o puedan llegar a sentir, pero a este rey en particular le movía de sobremanera saber que un hombrecillo de otro planeta añoraba a su esposa desde otra galaxia.

_**Tu rostro es la vanguardia**_

_**Tal vez llega primero**_

_**Porque lo pinto en las paredes**_

_**Con rastros invisibles y seguros**_

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, Endimión de la tierra guardó el retrato sobresaltado.

"¿Te has dignado a venir a tus habitaciones?" Dijo Darien.

"Te voy a rogar no me hables en ese tono" Contestó Serena de forma seca.

"No te he dicho ninguna mentira. Han pasado días desde que te vi por ultima vez aquí." Darien se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a Serena, que se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador.

"He tenido otras ocupaciones¿sabes? Soy la Reina de este lugar, tengo muchas obligaciones." Dijo Serena, mientras que posaba sus ojos azules sobre los castaños de Darien a través del espejo. Darien la miró con resentimiento mientras observaba como su esposa quitaba los sujetadores de su peinado.

"Claro que lo se. Pero también sé que soy tu esposo y que me has ignorado todo el tiempo desde que…desde que llegaste" Terminó Darien con inseguridad.

"¿Desde que traté de huir?" Dijo Serena con sumo atrevimiento "¿O desde que me obligaste a regresar?"

"Yo no te obligué a nada. Era tu deber regresar, jamás debiste irte."

"¿Mandar a la mitad del Sailor Team por mi no es obligarme?" Serena se había puesto de pie y ahora encaraba a su marido. "La única razón por la que regresé, y por la que no me he ido, es mi hija" Esas palabras se había ido a estrellar a Darien cual espada de plata enterrada en su alma.

"Nuestra hija" Le corrigió Darien, dejando salir un poco del dolor que sentía. Serena le otorgó una mirada más con aparente desprecio y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Un par de horas después, Darien se dirigió al vestíbulo principal del Palacio del Milenio de Plata; al pasar por los aposentos de su hija, se detuvo al percibir la voz de su esposa hablándole de forma dulce a la pequeña princesa. Siempre había estado tan seguro de Serena, que jamás le pasó siquiera por la mente el que ella pudiera sentirse diferente en cuanto a su relación y el amor que hacia bastante tiempo se habían jurado frente a un altar. Pensó que los "te amo" invisibles eran suficientes para asegurar su relación con ella. Su vida, desde que la batalla había terminado, se había convertido en un perfecto lienzo con trazos invisibles que otorgaba más con silencio que con palabras dulces. Se había vuelto el Rey perfecto sin importarle si ella era feliz, simplemente lo asumió por lo que la imagen del futuro le había dicho hacia años. _¿Cómo pudo ser tan inconciente? _

_**No olvides que tu rostro**_

_**Me mira como pueblo**_

**_Sonríe y rabia y canta_**

_**Como pueblo**_

_**Y eso te da una lumbre inapagable**_

Se quedó observando la escena por unos diez minutos, recordando como la dulce mirada de Serena solía posarse en él a los diez y seis años. Por aquel entonces, Darien podía percibir todo el amor de Serena por una sola mirada de sus ojos azules; podía sentir como es que ella anhelaba un futuro tan esperado con él; pero ahora solo podía percibir la desesperación y la frustración que ella emanaba.

Al pasar de los, ahora, veinte minutos, la vio ponerse de pie y dedicarle una mirada más de impaciencia. Serena Tsukino había desaparecido, y en su lugar solamente había quedado la NeoReina que él mismo había ayudado a formar.

_**Ahora no tengo dudas**_

_**Vas a llegar distinta y con señales**_

Al sentirla pasar a su lado la tomó por los brazos; la acercó a él y posó en sus labios el dulce beso que había guardado durante tantos años. Ella no se resistió, pero tampoco lo recibió como antes lo hacia, ya no estaba la necesidad por parte de ella y en cambio la necesidad de él aumentó como nunca.

" ¿En verdad te quieres ir? " Le dijo Darien al separarse de ella.

"Si" Dijo ella simplemente, pero con la firmeza suficiente para que Darien se convenciera.

"Entonces hazlo" El pesar en la voz del Rey Endimión fue verdaderamente nuevo para la rubia. "Pero por favor, regresa" Le suplicó " Vete cuantas veces quieras, pero regresa."

_**Con nuevas**_

_**Con hondura**_

Serena se giró para observar a la pequeña Rini que jugaba inocentemente, ajena a todo lo que sus padres pasaban.

"Me iré, pero regresaré por ella. Lo de nosotros dos, mi Rey, se acabó el día en que tomamos la corona." Sin mas, Serena dejó a un desilusionado Darien y salió rumbo a sus habitaciones; por fin podría cumplir su promesa.

_**Con Franqueza**_

Darien Chiba se convirtió en el Rey Endimión, hombre leal y valiente para la corona; hombre perdido y sin voluntad para todo lo demás.

Sabia que una parte de el aun se aferraba a Serena, sabia que una parte de Serena aun pensaba en el pasado; sabia que los constantes viajes de su esposa algún día cesarían. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

Ahora el esperaba las noches de luna llena para verla llegar y no preguntarle nada.

Si, ella había regresado distinta; y él, él la habia recibido igual.

_**Se que voy a quererte sin preguntas**_

_**Se que vas a quererme sin respuestas**_

* * *

**Wolas otra vez!!!**

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer los rr del capitulo pasado, me alegraron el dia, la semana, el año... Gracias a: Orkidea, jennita, SERENABOMBON, Marisa Makou, serenabombon (sera la misma??? pero igual gracias!), y Erill**

**Bueno...esta vez no es una cancion...sino otro poema. Es de Mario Benedetti y se llama Bienvenida...en los dos capitulos pasados vimos las perspectivas de seiya y serena, respectivamente, ahora vimos el lado de Darien.**

**El cap. pasado Serena menciona que el es posesivo, dominante, nada que ver con la dulzura de Seiya; pues bien en este chap quise poner que no solo es posesivo, sino que tambien es su inseguridad lo que lo hace ser asi...y que si, ama a Serena. **

**Porque el cambio tan drastico de actitud de Serena? Bueno...siempre y remalco, SIEMPRE, la hemos visto como la dulce muchacha que no tiene precisamente muchas luces y que es demasiado ingenua para saber lo que quiere aparte de su sueño de casarse con Darien. Pues bien, ese sueño ya lo vivio y no le resulto como esperaba...lo que pudo haber guardado...lo esta sacando...si Raven puede que me este proyectando ¬¬**

**La ultima frase de Serena...cuando le llama "Mi rey" que quede claro que es ironia. (Y si, Raven, esta vez SI me estoy proyectando). **

**Esta vez el cap. no puede pasar por final...asi que me vere en la necesidad de escribir otro...ahorita estoy en proceso de elegir en torno a quien va a girar y con que cancion o poema...So...los veo luego!!!! **

**LOve, Mina202**

**PD. FEliz Cumpleaños RAVEN!!!! 18 añotes!!! ya tas vieja! JELICIDADES !**


	4. Saberte Aqui

**A la personalidad juridica correspondiente: Nada es mio...no pretendo nada mas que descargar mis proyecciones con los personajes de este Anime/Manga tan bueno...So...no me demanden.**

**

* * *

**

SABERTE AQUÍ**  
**

**  
**_**Podés querer el alba  
cuando quieras**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Un año, tres meses, dos días. Desde que la había visto partir se había dedicado únicamente a esperar el despunte del alba cada mañana, a observar el ocaso cada tarde, y a rogar a cada estrella que ella llegara.

Día tras día se había imaginado los escenarios, seria hermosísimo. La tomaría en sus brazos, la besaría con ternura y le diría cuanto la había extrañado y cuanto la amaba y como era que no podía vivir sin ella ni un minuto mas.

_**He**__** conservado intacto  
tu paisaje **_

La imagen estaba gravada de una forma que jamás podría alejarse de el. A través de la ventana de su habitación, había visto pasar a muchas muchachas con los ojos azules, el cabello rubio y hermoso rostro, pero ninguna en lo absoluto emitía esa calidez; en ninguna había reconocido a su amada, y ahora solo esperaba su regreso.

"¿Hasta cuando, Seiya¿Hasta cuando vas a esperar aquí encerrado? Ella no va a volver¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?" Taiki le regañaba por enésima vez. El y Yaten jamás entenderían como era que atesoraba la promesa que Serena le había hecho.

"Esperaré hasta que vuelva. No me van a convencer¿Por qué no simplemente lo aceptan?" Seiya había girado su rostro a sus dos hermanos y había la misma respuesta de ellos. No lo entenderían.

"Ella tiene todo un planeta que proteger allá, Seiya. Tiene una hija¡los tres la vimos! Se razonable, estas perdiendo demasiado tiempo aferrandote a ella." Yaten lo había estrujado por los hombros y en un arranque de ira lo había arrojado a la pared.

Seiya no se había movido, se había quedado ahí, tirado, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ya verían ellos, cuando ella viniera a tomar su lugar junto a el. Cuando ni el reino mas preciado la alejaría de el.

**  
**_**Podés querer el alba  
cuando ames  
venir a reclamarte  
como eras **_

¿Cuál era el número ahora? Ah si, un año cinco meses y tres días. Una mañana más acababa de alzarse y él seguía esperándola. Siempre en el mismo punto.

Hacia años que se habían jurado que llegaría el tiempo en el que podrían conocerse. Aquella vez, hacia tanto tiempo, también los habían querido separar, y ella había reclamado su lugar. No permitió que la detuvieran de verlo. Ambos habían buscado la forma de encontrarse.

Se habían conectado de una forma que iba más allá de lo físico. Seiya le había contado su historia durante su canto, si, pero también le había entregado el corazón en ese momento. El había reclamado lugar en el corazón de ella y se había acomodado en un rincón junto a la persona que había sido Serena.

_**  
**__**Aunque ya no seas vos  
aunque mi amor te espere  
quemándose en tu azar **_

Serena Tsukino fue una mujer amable, cariñosa, leal y dulce, fue todo menos la NeoReina Serenity. Serena fue y ya no es.

En el laberinto del palacio de fuego aterrizó una estrella fugaz. No, no era ella, la NeoReina, madre de la Pequeña Dama y fiel esposa del Rey Endimión.

Era Serena Tsukino, la muchacha de dieciséis años que había dejado marchar parte de si en una estela roja rumbo al planeta que ahora volvía a pisar. Era una mujer que dejaba emanar libremente sus emociones ahora que la espera había terminado. La vida se había detenido todo aquel tiempo, el amor había esperado impaciente a que sus dueños le dejaran ser libre para existir.

Era más que una leyenda, era más que un fuego eterno: Era Serena Tsukino, si, pero la Serena que Seiya esperaba para entregarle ese amor.

_**  
**__**Y tu sueño sea eso  
y mucho más **_

¿Cómo era que decían que los sueños se hacían realidad? Se habían hecho poesías, novelas, baladas y cánticos enteros dedicados a realizar los sueños. Muy pocos lo habían hecho.

Seiya Kou solo veía una cosa en sus sueños: El rostro de su amada observándole con ternura y devoción. En sus sueños la veía caminar hacia el con los brazos extendidos, pero nunca la vio llegar a él. Jamás la sintió rodear su cuello con aprehensión y jamás pudo probar las mieles de sus labios ni siquiera en aquella llamada desesperada de su mente.

Nunca hasta ahora.

_**  
**__**Esta noche otra noche  
aquí estarás **_

En lo lejano de los dormitorios del Palacio de Fuego se encontraba Sailor Star Fighter frente a su princesa. Esta le había mandado llamar a sus aposentos, sin mostrar razón aparente. Pero Seiya sabia que era un intento más de sus hermanos para arrancarle a Serena de la mente.

"Me han dicho que llevas un tiempo distante¿es eso cierto?" Seiya sintió sobre su nuca la atenta mirada de su princesa.

"¿Seiya?" Dijo con tono dulce. En ese instante Seiya dejó atrás su transformación de Fighter, para levantar lentamente el rostro teniendo especial cuidado en desviar la mirada de los ojos de la princesa. "¿Seiya?" Lo llamó una tercera vez; al seguir este con el rostro agachado, la mujer de cabellos rojos posó con delicadeza sus manos en cada mejilla de Seiya y con firmeza le hizo virar su mirada a ella.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos en lágrimas y su mirada estaba llena de tristeza. La princesa no lo soltó, sino que lo asió más hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Ya veras, Seiya Kou, ella volverá. Quizá mas pronto de lo que te imaginas; te mereces ser feliz tanto como ella. Solo te pido un favor, querido mío, cuando la guerrera de la luna regrese a ti, pídele que venga a verme." Lo último lo dijo al separarse de su abrazo, mientras depositaba dos suaves besos en sus mejillas.

"Le agradezco tanto, milady. Pero hasta yo se que la NeoReina es inalcanzable para mi" La nota de tristeza en la voz de Seiya conmovió de gran manera a la princesa. "Ella tiene tanto que anteponer a mi y a ella misma" Poco a poco se había alejado a la ventana.

"Si, pero aun así vendrá." Seiya de inmediato regresó la mirada a la princesa Kakyuu sorprendido.

_**  
**__**Y cuando gima el tiempo  
giratorio  
en esta paz ahora **_

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo, milady, que ya no se qué pensar" Seiya ahora miraba directamente a los ojos de kakyuu. "Confío en sus palabras, pero también me doy cuenta de que hay un rey detrás de esa reina, milady. Frente a mis hermanos defiendo mis palabras y sus promesas; pero aquí frente a usted, me siento capaz de decir que el tiempo ha herido mi alma. Que ansío que lo que ambos nos juramos se haga realidad y que ella traiga paz a mi corazón" Seiya volvía a postrarse ante la princesa y le miraba como a la madre que siempre vio en ella.

"Ve y descansa, querido mío, que cuando despiertes todos tus pensamientos se habrán serenado" Seiya, obediente, salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la propia.

Se sentía como en claustro, atado a una espera que parecía no terminar. El tiempo le parecía eterno y las noches se le antojaban a interminables.

Una mujer envuelta en sedas se acercaba por los jardines, su paso era apresurado y ansioso. A cada centímetro que sus pues avanzaban, mayor se hacia la emoción de volver a aquél que la estaba esperando.

Entró sin miramientos a un vestíbulo enorme, donde se encaminó hacia las escaleras de arce se imponían al fondo. En lo alto de estas, se hallaba una mujer de cabellos rojos.

"Le estábamos esperando, NeoReina Serenity" Dijo la mujer, al encontrarse con Serena en el rellano intermedio de la escalera. "Estoy encantada de verle de nuevo" Terminó con una sonrisa.

"Princesa Kakyuu, me alegra mucho que este planeta se haya recuperado" Dijo Serena con franqueza.

"Muchas gracias, neoreina. Pero no permitas que yo te detenga; tu luz viene a iluminar a alguien mas de este palacio" Con una ultima sonrisa de complicidad y una ligera reverencia de ambas monarcas, la Princesa Kakyuu se retiró escaleras abajo, dejando a Serena a la deriva en aquel lugar.

En su corazón sentía paz, si, pero también una ilusión enorme junto a una voz que le decía debía dirigirse a una pequeña terraza del tercer piso.

Ahí estaba. Tan pulcro y tan perfecto, recargado sobre el balcón de mármol. Se acercó lentamente a él protegida por la oscuridad y por la seguridad que esta le brindaba.

_**  
**__**Dirás quiero esta paz **_

Se acomodó junto a él dejándolo impregnarse de su aroma. En su mente, mil ruegos se cruzaban e imploraban por que aquello no fuese un sueño; pero si lo era, deseaba que nunca se acabara, porque el consuelo de su alma era ella y nada mas.

Se giró para observarla, la única forma de saber si era ella o una ilusión estaba en sus labios. La tenia tan cerca que lo único que podía pensar era que deseaba unirse a ella, sentirla respirar en su oreja, perderse en su mirada y llenarse de ella.

Alzó la mano y la rozó con su mejilla; la sintió sonreír al contacto y dejarse llevar lentamente hacia él. La asió con su brazo inactivo, mientras que su rostro deshacía la distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

_**  
**__**Ahora podés  
venir a reclamarte  
**_

La habitación estaba en silencio, las palabras no necesitaban ser dichas cuando la voz de tus ojos está gritando. Las lunas del planeta de fuego brillaban ante la distraída mirada de Serena.

Aun se encontraba acomodada en el abrazo de Seiya, observando el infinito. Conforme sus ojos azules subían y bajaban al compás de un parpadeo, lagrimas de cristal caían en su vestido aperlado.

"No llores, bombón, por favor no llores" Seiya le tomó el rostro por la barbilla y lo elevó a la altura de sus ojos "¿Recuerdas la canción de los Three Lights?" Serena asintió con un suspiro "Hace años la utilizamos para llamar a nuestra princesa, pero estoy seguro que lo que me trajo a mi fuiste tu"

Serena sollozó aun con más fuerzas; sabia que aquel sueño era igual que los otros, en algún momento aparecerían las estrellas fugaces que vendrían por ella. Aunque esta vez no era una fugitiva, su estancia en aquel ligar tenía un precio muy alto. Por cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, se perdía un momento al lado de su pequeña. ¿Pero acaso no valía la pena ser feliz¿Acaso tenia que dejar todo aquello que la hacia sonreír solo por cumplir con el protocolo?

Recordaba el día de su boda con Darien; entonces todavía se sentía entregada a su destino; vestida de blanco y listones rosas, observaba el altar. Todas las ilusiones de su vida se veían reflejadas en aquel momento, caminó por un largo pasillo siendo anunciada por la melodía del violín de Michiru. Y lo vio ahí, su amor, su destino, su principio y su fin: Darien Chiba, _¿Quién más si no?_

Tras una bella ceremonia, que a Serena le parecía interminable; llegó el momento que ella estaba esperando. Les darían la bendición y probaría los labios de su amado ahora como su esposa. Al encontrarse con los que serian los ojos de Darien, miró con asombro que sus ojos castaños parecían diferentes, el sabor de sus labios era aun más dulce y sus manos sobre su espalda y cintura eran mas delicadas y no dominantes. Al separarse del encuentro, no vio a su marido. Era él, él que había estado presente en su inconciente durante tanto tiempo. Se sentía dichosa haciendo una perfecta salida de su brazo; pero el hechizo terminó al ver de nuevo el rostro de Darien junto a ella. Ese fue el principio del fin, ahí nació la NeoReina y Serena se quedó en sueño eterno junto a un hombre de cabellos largos y negros.

Ahora deseaba, como nunca en los últimos años, el regresar a ser Serena y desechar a la NeoReina, a la princesa, a la esposa, a su pasado y forjarse un nuevo futuro, un futuro con él. Aquel que ahora la abrazaba y le cantaba al oído.

_**Penetrar**__** en tu noche  
de alegre angustia  
reconocer tu tibio  
corazón sin excusas  
**_

¿En qué numero nos quedamos? Un año, seis meses, veinte días, tres horas y cinco minutos. La espera había terminado.

Ahora podía estrecharla como no había hecho en sueños; ahora podía tocarla como la joya que era; podría probar el manjar de sus labios y entregarse simple y llanamente al misterio de su vida.

Pero entonces había visto su rostro triste, y todas las fantasías que habían cruzado por su mente se habían esfumado, no podía resistir ver una lagrima en aquel rostro. Juntos, como estaban, la miró a los ojos y la vio perderse en un mar de recuerdos. Se acercó a ella y le besó tiernamente; se retiró un poco para observarla volver a la realidad.

La tomó de nuevo y se concentró en su oreja, trazando finos círculos con sus caricias y acentuando el aroma de su cuello con sus besos. Quería adentrarse en su misterio, adaptarse totalmente a ella; sentir que eran uno y participar de sus alegrías, temores y desdichas.

_**Los**__** cuadros  
las paredes  
**_

"¿Crees que algún día podremos estar juntos?" Seiya se encontraba recostada en el regazo de Serena. Esta detuvo su tarea de enredar el cabello de él en sus dedos al oír su pregunta.

"Siempre hemos estado juntos, Seiya, y siempre seguiremos juntos." Respondió la rubia.

"Si, solo hay unas cuantas galaxias entre nosotros¿cierto?" Dijo Seiya amargamente. "Y por supuesto, el Rey Endimión."

"La física no lo es todo, Seiya Kou. Esto," Se palpó el lado izquierdo del tórax "Esto es lo que importa"

_**Saberte**__** aquí…  
**_

Para Seiya, saber que ella estaba ahí significaba que la vida tenía una razón de ser, que el mundo siguiera girando. Saberla ahí era sentir el aliento volver a sus pulmones; tenerla ahí, junto a el, era saber que el mundo había conspirado a su favor. Saberla ahí era saber que existía para él. Pensarla ahí era un cielo de mil nubes que lo hacían elevarse con su presencia y decaer en su ausencia.

_**He**__** conservado intacto  
tu paisaje  
pero no sé hasta dónde  
está intacto sin vos  
**_

Sin duda era mejor tenerla cerca que solo pensar que estaba ahí. La conservaba intacta en su memoria, le conservaba inefable en el viento y en el espacio.

La conservaba suya en el tiempo, la mantenía en la formalidad y la añoraba en el futuro.

Quizá si no hubieran tenido que regresar a la realidad, quizá si no fuera solo su paisaje lo que conservaba.

Quizá y en ese paraíso…

_**Podés**__** querer el alba  
cuando quieras  
venir a reclamarte  
como eras  
**_

En su mente, en su haber, conservaba la ilusión: Aquella noche que ella había vuelto se volvería eterna.

Solo tenían que ponerle pausa a su momento y reanudarla en el siguiente instante que se encontraran sus almas.

Ella, tal y como era, era solo para él. Podría tener mil títulos en mil tierras ajenas a la que compartían, no importaban. A su lado ella no necesitaba tener títulos ni coronas, solo necesitaba ser ella, la mujer que amaba.

_**Aunque**__** el pasado sea  
despiadado  
y hostil  
**_

¿Qué importaban los errores del pasado? El se había marchado del planeta azul cuando su alter ego interno le decía que debía quedarse y conquistarla. Ella había sido incapaz de negarse a sus circunstancias. Ambos habían entregado años y más años a sus causas, y ahora Vivian las consecuencias.

Seiya sabia que lo único que faltaba para que una guerra entre sailors se desatara, era que la NeoReina decidiera terminar su contrato con Darien Chiba y el Milenio de Plata.

No solo el pasado era hostil, el futuro tampoco parecía muy amable.

_**Aunque**__** contigo traigas  
dolor y otros milagros  
**_

Serena había traído felicidad a sus días, había traído vida a su alma. Ella había renovado una esperanza que comenzaba a despedazarse.

Pero también había dejado marca de su partida. Ahora Seiya recogía los pedazos de volver a saberse sin ella; debía acostumbrarse a saber que la cuenta tendría que recomenzar, que tal vez esta vez seria mas corta o mas larga. Debía regresar a buscarla en sueños y atardeceres, capturarla en el firmamento y anunciarla al alba.

Debía aprender a saberla ahí, en un retrato sin terminar, donde la sonrisa en sus rostros aun estaba por planear.

_**Aunque**__** seas otro rostro  
de tu cielo hacia mí.**_

* * *

**WOlas!!!**

**Aqui Mina de nuevo!! yep si yo otra vez! Y con un cuarto capitulo, pueden creerlo? Que si me proyecté? para que negarlo U.U**

**Se que esta medio corta venas...y si Raven se que es mi estilo...pero honestamente no me pude resistir a separarlos por un capitulo mas...que si los voy a juntar para siempre algun dia? que si seran solo encuentros casuales? Ah...ni yo se.**

**Bueno...explicaciones...por orden de aparicion:**

**POrque Yaten tan agresivo? Bueno, si ves que tu hermano lleva años sufriendo por la misma mujer es aceptable que te desesperes y te den ganas de darle unos buenos golpes a ver si reacciona...Debo decir que la personalidad de Yaten me agrada...si se que soy rara pero que mas da...**

**Porque poner la boda de Serena? En varios capitulos del anime vimos como era su mayor ilusion casarse con darien, como se imaginaba el vestido de novia y todo eso...asi que la mejor forma de desencantarla no era antes de la boda ni despues de esta...sino al final, en el punto crucial...cuando ya no habia marcha atras y se daba cuenta de que su inconciente se habia casado con Seiya y no con Darien.**

**Solo voy a aclarar esos puntos...si hay alguna duda o tomatazo, diganme!! Yo les contesto ya sea por mensaje personal o por aqui en el siguiente capitulo si encuentro la inspiracion...**

**Weno...gracias por sus rr!!! Gracias a:**

**Erill: Espero que te siga gustando...gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Marisa Makou: Sip...Darien aceptó que Serena se fuera con otro...hehe.**

**Raven: Tipa...el examen de UABC esta a la vuelta de la esquina!!!! Ice Breath!!! queremos actualizacion!!!! Gracias por tus bonitas palabras de "Paola, tu escribes corta venas...es tu estilo" QUe frase tan celebre, señores!!!**

**Arce: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!!! gracias por leer**

**ORKIDEA: WOlas!!! ves? cumpli con la fecha limite!! y hasta antes! es 27 de abril y son las 11.15!!! **

**Resuri-Chan: Wolas a ti tmb!!!! ya leiste el libro 6 de HP o te spoileo?? hehehe...Actualizacion aqui!!!  
**

**Jessili: Jessica de BI!!! que bonito tenerte por aca...que no ustedes ya terminaron el semestre? a nosotros todavia nos falta...Que bueno que te gustó y espero que con tanto trabajo llegues a leer este capitulo, hehehe. Suerte en los examenes!**

**Dark00: Serena fuerte y dura...si a mi tambien me gusta...aunque de vez en cuando le consedo la licencia de bajar la guardia :p **

**Seeya Next time people!!!! **

**Mina**


	5. El Arte de Llorar

**A la personalidad juridica que corresponda: Esto es escrito con fines no lucrativos y no pienso tener problemas con el recien nacido derecho informatico. So, los personajes no son mios...y la cancion honestamente no se quien tiene la patente, pero la interpreta Ana Torroja.**

**Antes de comenzar el capitulo quisiera decir una cosa muy muy IMPORTANTE: **

**Galletas mentoladas con sabor a chocolate!!!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

* * *

**El Arte De Llorar**

_**Llora,  
y el silencio se rompe  
en un por qué**_

Se encontraba en sus aposentos, recién llegaba de otra visita finita que le daba energía para aterrizar en aquel palacio. Observó la escena y el silencio se apoderó de ella; rodeada de maderas finas y pisos de oro, la corona le reclamó su lugar en su persona. Volvió a ser una reina y a cambiar de nombre, volvió a ser casada y madre del reino.

Sola, en la inmensidad de sus habitaciones, rompió el silencio y su llanto llamó a su carcelero.

"Volviste" Dijo un Rey Endimión con ilusión en la voz.

"Te dije que lo haría" Contestó ella, borrando con sus dedos sus lagrimas. "No se de qué te sorprendes" Dijo con dureza. Al verlo abrir sus ojos expectantes y entornarlos hacia ella, sintió nuevas lagrimas luchar por escapar. Al sentirlo acercarse, contuvo el llanto y forzó su fino rostro en una mueca.

"Dime algo, Serena¿te quedarás esta vez con nosotros o te irás de nuevo con…con él?" La habia tomado por los hombros y ella había retirado la mirada. "Mejor no digas nada, ya se cual es la respuesta. Solo me alegra saber que aun puedo ver a través de tus ojos." Deshizo su agarre lentamente, la vio de nuevo a los ojos y salió de la habitación con un andar lento y poco acorde a su porte.

Serena, sin embargo, se quedó en la habitación, callada y en un estado casi catatonico. De nuevo se encontraba tras esas cuatro paredes, que por más revestidas en oro, no eran más que su cárcel.

Se vio sola en la habitación, quizá podría darse la licencia de sincerarse consigo misma. Se acercó a la ventana y observó lo basto que era su reino; en un punto muy lejano observó el movimiento de su pueblo, casi pudo ver la sonrisa con la que los adultos trabajaban y los niños jugaban. Sí, había costado mucho, el derrotar un enemigo tras otro; la perdida de su juventud en las guerras; sí, pero todo valía la pena. Fijó su mirada en un punto mucho más cercano y vio ahí el motivo de su presencia en este mundo, lo único que aun la unía al hombre que acababa de abandonar la habitación. Jugaba como sus dos años y medio se lo permitían, corría tras Hotaru con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro; no importaba cuantas veces cayera en el pasto, siempre se levantaba sin llorar. Qué diferente era de ella, Serena solía llorar por el mas mínimo rasguño.

Cómo deseaba poder volver a ser la niña llorona, la dulce y no la NeoReina. Recordaba su primer día como Sailor, se había dedicado a preguntar por qué ella, por qué en aquel momento. No podía evitar volverse a preguntar por qué. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz¿Por qué no podía cambiar la imagen de su vida? Deseaba poder tomar a su hija y salir de aquel lugar en ese instante. Recordaba la gran aparición de Darien en su vida: La galanteria, el porte, todo él la deslumbró. La historia estaba escrita en papiros de plata, se habían amado, en tiempo y espacio; pero ahora todo se había ido a la basura. Otra persona la había tomado; no la había deslumbrado como Darien, no la había enajenado. No, a él lo había amado y no deseado.

_**  
**_

_**Llora  
por amar a destiempo en un papel.  
**_

Consigo traía una estrella fugaz, un recuerdo de sus sueños; la acompañaba a todos lados en aquel lugar.

Días habían pasado desde su arribo al Palacio del Milenio de Plata, días que se le antojaban a siglos. En su habitación cada tarde escribía una carta con el nombre de él en el frente. Todas guardadas bajo llave y perfumadas con sus lágrimas. Sí, sabia cual era su destino; si, sabia donde debía recaer su lealtad y no, no estaba dispuesta a mandar todo eso a la basura. Le importaba muchísimo más la fortuna de todo aquel que se encontrara detrás de las puertas de sus ojos.

Aquella tarde tuvo que atender a un baile de mascaras. La imagen fue más que literal para ella.

Se vio frente a su espejo vestida de blanco, se vio el rostro sin brillantes y aun así se vio con mascara. Su verdadera mascara. Esa que usaba todos los días, esa que mantenía arraigada en su ser. Esa que era la NeoReina.

En el salón todo el mundo reía y danzaba. Serena daba vuelta tras vuelta en la pista, siendo dirigida por el protector agarre de Darien. Era como flotar sobre mármol. Un giro y sus ojos azules contemplaban su anillo de bodas, otro giro y contemplaban a su dueño, un tercer giro y lo que tenían enfrente era la majestuosidad representada en cabellos negros y largos. Lastima que el cuarto giro llegaba y traía consigo pruebas de su desdicha.

Darien la tomó aun más fuerte al ver sus ojos enrojecerse al aguantar el llanto. Una última nota de aquella pieza arrancó un suspiro de la monarca. El comienzo de una nueva pieza la hizo regresar a su embelesamiento. No pudo evitar que su mente viajara al terreno de lo metafórico. Sintió como su vida era representada por el sonido emitido por el violín. Oh si, su mente prefería pensar que lo que Michiru interpretaba era una canción de Seiya y no algo inventado por algún anciano hace cien años.

Se sentía flotar, si, pero no en los brazos de Darien. Se sentía melancólica, si, pero únicamente por que la pieza que debía estar interpretando iba tres notas por delante de ella, pronto entrarían en escena los demás instrumentos y su parte dejaría de tener importancia.

Regresó a la realidad cuando sintió los labios de Darien sobre los suyos. El sabor era amargo, indeseable. Se soltó de su agarre, le dirigió una mirada encolerizada y salió del salón ante la mirada de cientos de súbditos que no encontraban explicación al comportamiento de su Reina.

_**  
**__**Hoy encontrará  
la distancia enorme hasta llegar,  
llorando, el corazón  
le hablará.  
**_

Tras las puertas del salón se detuvo. Se quedó vacilante, expectante a una señal divina. Como respuesta, las puertas dobles de roble se abrieron dejando la sombra de la Sailor Neptune. Esta vez no portaba su uniforme, sino un vestido largo y azul oscuro, el color que siempre debía portar. Se inclinó junto a Serena y le ofreció un sencillo pañuelo bordado en plata.

"Una reina no debe llorar tan cerca de sus súbditos, podrían pensar que su majestad es solo una del montón" Le sonrió de una manera como pocos se atrevían a hacerlo. "Pero tu nunca has sido precisamente parte de lo común, NeoReina"

" ¿Necesitas algo, Michiru? " Dijo Serena envuelta con los metros y metros de tela de su vestido. "Porque realmente quisiera estar sola"

"Entonces, su majestad debería retirarse del vestíbulo, donde el Rey Endimión no demorará en encontrarle" Le tendió su mano y le impulsó a ponerse de pie. "le aseguro, miladi, que yo no he visto a nadie en este corredor" Le dijo con otra sonrisa.

"Gracias" dijo Serena mientras que se dirigía a los jardines"

"Siempre a su servicio, miladi." Le dijo Michiru antes de que Serena se marchara.

Al cruzar los portones del palacio, divisó a lo lejos el invernadero que Júpiter se dedicaba a cultivar. A cada paso que sus zapatillas de cristal avanzaban, la seda inferior de su vestido se iba rasgando. Llegó al invernadero y se internó en sus profundidades; en las orillas de éste, reposaban los frondosos rosales.

Pasó las siguientes horas recargada en los ventanales, sentada sobre sus rodillas y derramando lentamente todas las lágrimas de aquel confinamiento, se dijo podría seguir adelante; algún día encontraría la forma de volver a Seiya sin herir a nadie.

_**  
**__**Cruzando los dedos por detrás  
se lanza al vacío con la música,  
cantando su vida al compás,  
con toda esa magia que era única.  
**_

Sintió el deseo de destruir todo, de arrojar la corona a la basura. Por primera vez, en sus veinticinco años de vida, deseó no ser Serenity, madre de la Pequeña Dama.

Amaba a su hija más que a su propia vida, pero a la vez encontraba en ella a su celador. Encontraba que sus horizontes se limitaban por los pasos de su descendiente. Y era en esos pensamientos en los que encontraba la muerte; era en esos pensamientos en los que se hallaba su mayor encrucijada. No era ser o no ser una reina, ser o no ser una esposa; era ser o no ser una madre.

Acurrucada en posición fetal se encontraba una reina, la que todos esperaban pronto le daría otro heredero a la corona y llevara al reino a crecer a imperio. Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, cual niña desorientada, sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo que pasaba en la casita de muñecas que se decía era su hogar.

Fijó su vista en los cristales del invernadero; y lo que le mostró el reflejo no fue solo su rostro. Se encontró los momentos en sus brazos, se encontró a si misma.

"_Haznos desaparecer"__**  
**_

_**Llora,  
con la calma que muestra la razón**_

No sintió el momento en el que su cónyuge la tomó por la cintura, no sintió el instante en que la levantó en sus brazos.

No sintió.

Tampoco vio como cientos de carruajes abandonaban el palacio o como aquellos que decían guardarle profundo respeto, le miraban con pena o con desagrado.

Mucho menos se percató de que una pequeña enfundada en sedas finas le miraba desde los brazos de su protectora, con los ojos enrojecidos y las coletas rosas deshechas.

La marcha hasta su lecho se hizo casi fúnebre, con el cortejo de Sailors siguiéndole los talones.

No, no sintió.

Al despertar se encontró con unos ojos expectantes, le pedían algo que ella nunca podría volver a ofrecer. Le pedían explicaciones. Le pedían todo y sin embargo no le pedían nada.

"Buen día, miladi" Dijo Darien con voz queda. "Espero que te sientas bien, anoche no fue precisamente tu mejor noche." Al ver que Serena se removía incomoda entre las sábanas, dijo: "No se que te pasó y no espero que me lo digas"

"¿Entonces qué esperas, Darien¿Qué esperas de mi?" Le dijo Serena en tono apremiante.

"Que me perdones." Dijo al ver el rostro de la que aun era su esposa "Por todo el tiempo que no te di la atención que necesitabas, por ser el idiota que soy. Por haberte perdido y ni siquiera darme cuenta."

Las mejillas de Serena se vieron invadidas por pequeñas gotas saladas.

"Yo te esperé durante muchos años. Te esperé desde que te fuiste a Estados Unidos, y aun entonces ya te esperaba. Pacientemente aguardaba a que me dieras tu atención. Ya no podía seguir esperándote" Serena, aunque seguía llorando, mostraba el temple que siempre estuvo con ella durante los tiempos difíciles.

Con una expresión de profunda tristeza, Darien se levantó de la cama (donde había estado sentado), le dio un beso en la frente, con el cual Serena permaneció inmóvil, y salio de la habitación.

_**Llora  
los colores del cuadro del amor.  
**_

No se arrepentía de sus palabras, ni de sus acciones. No se arrepentía de haber dejado atrás a la niña de coletas largas y rubias. De ahora en adelante, su mayor deseo seria convertirse en una estrella fugaz.

Sentada frente a su tocador, quitó cada uno de los pasadores que sujetaban sus coletas. Sujetó su cabello con su mano izquierda en una coleta alta, tomó unas tijeras de plata que descansaban sobre su tocador, y de un solo corte dejó caer un cuarto del largo de su cabello. Al soltarlo por completo, contempló el resultado: Una melena cuya capa más larga no pasaba la mitad de su espalda.

Tomó su preciada corona y la colocó en su cabeza como si fuera la estrella que decora el árbol de navidad.

Bajó las largas escaleras hasta el vestíbulo principal, donde encontró a un desconocido esperándole.

"Miladi" Dijo haciendo una reverencia "Se ve preciosa el día de hoy, veo que ha cambiado su apariencia" Lo único que vino a la mente de Serena fue que no necesitaba otro adulador entre sus faldas. "Si me permitiera unas palabras…"

"Discúlpeme, señor, estoy segura de que usted es una persona encantadora, pero no tengo la menor idea de quien es usted y tengo asuntos importantes que tratar" Hizo ademán de retirarse, pero aquel hombre desprendió los labios para impedírselo.

"Mi nombre es Nicholas Shortville y soy embajador de Inglaterra, miladi. Tengo asuntos que necesitan ser tratados con usted"

"Estoy segura de que mi esposo," Cómo le dolió decir aquellas palabras "Estará encantado de recibirle. Yo no manejo los asuntos diplomáticos. Yo soy solo una reina" Dijo con ironía alejándose del lugar.

En los siguientes días, nadie comentó sobre el cambio de Serena, y eso o bien era por que pensaban que era simplemente una fase o porque tenían demasiado miedo de enfurecerle. Tampoco escuchó ni una palabra de aquel embajador; seguramente el magnifico Rey Endimión se había encargado de él, cosa que no podía importarle menos.

Serena pasaba los días en el jardín del Palacio, fuera jugando con la pequeña Rini o sencillamente observándola. Pintando el paisaje o garabateando en el lienzo el cielo nocturno. "Perdiendo el tiempo" diría Haruka. Pero lo quemas adoraba hacer era pintar el rostro de Seiya al carboncillo mientras escuchaba su canción en un viejo tocadiscos; cosa que le había costado el reclamo de Darien más de una vez y las constantes preguntas de Rini sobre aquel hombre.

No importaba. Era el único modo de verle y tocarle aunque no fuera más que un dibujo. Se había prometido no derramar mas lagrimas de impotencia; lo que era muy difícil, pues al contemplar su imagen estas corrían solas por sus mejillas.

Para Serena el llorar se había convertido en un arte; con sus matices y sus técnicas. Había que saber cuando llorar por tristeza, por coraje o por alegría; había que presentir cuando derramar una lagrima en el momento preciso, pero sobretodo había que saber cuando contenerse y no dejar entrever ni una sola.

Tal vez su arte no era el más reconocido, pero era sin duda uno de los más difíciles, pues una lágrima también puede ser de traición.

Si, Serena había conseguido todo lo que alguna vez deseó: El marido perfecto, la pequeña idónea, la paz mundial…Había sacrificado tanto por todas aquellas bellas imágenes, y sin embargo parecía que la deuda aun no había sido saldada.

La paz es algo que tiene un precio muy alto.

_**  
**__**Llora por reír  
cuando llora por decir  
que cuando lloras por sentir  
que es por ti.  
**_

Deambulando por el palacio encontró a su destino.

No, no era Seiya, pero tampoco fue Darien.

Se encontró atrapada en una red aun mayor de la que siempre la había asechado. Fue tomada a traición, doblegada por la fuerza.

"Buen día, miladi" Como si hubiese sido hace muchos años, recordó aquella voz: tan dulce, tan amable, tan falsa. "Veo que nos encontramos de nuevo. Pero esta vez la reverencia no la haré yo" En las manos de Serena aparecieron resistentes hilos de plata que controlaron sus movimientos.

"Honestamente, embajador, no veo porque no arreglar este asunto diplomáticamente" Dijo Serena con un dejo de ironía, ya no rogaría a sus oponentes por la conciliación.

"Quizá si me entrega su reino, miladi, podamos llegar a un acuerdo y le perdone la vida; aunque no es lo único que está en riesgo si usted no acepta: Serena pensó de inmediato en Rini, en Amy, Rei, Mina y Lita, pensó en Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna. Pensó en él, en Darien, quien quizá sería el primero en que los atacantes pensarían en arrebatarle (Después de Rini, claro) como lo habían hecho Nehelenia o Galaxia en el pasado.

Serena emitió un suave suspiro, como de intranquilidad, lo que pareció indicarle a Shortville que era momento de actuar. Se acercó a Serena apremiante, y su mano se dirigió inmediatamente al pecho de esta, donde el broche con el cristal de plata se encontraba.

Este emitió un enorme resplandor dorado, liberando tal cantidad de energía que Serena quedó absuelta de sus ataduras. Nicholas tuvo que retroceder inmediatamente al sentir su mano quemarse al contacto del tan preciado cristal.

"No me deja opción, miladi. Si usted no se rinde ante mi y mi reina, le aseguro que cierto joven de cabellos negros caerá muerto al atardecer. Tiene hasta entonces para decidirse." Serena pensó de inmediato en Darien, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que las palabras de aquel hombre no le afectaban tanto como lo harían antaño. "No, NeoReina, no estoy hablando del Rey Endimión" Aquel hombre desapareció del lugar tras una estela de polvos negros.

Serena se quedó ahí, observando el lugar donde había desaparecido el presunto embajador: Habían capturado a Seiya.

**

* * *

**

**Hola hola!!!! **

**Me ha costado un poquito (por no decir un muchito) este capitulo ¿que es cortito? Si es cortito...pero ps mas a mi neurona no creo que se le pueda pedir XD...ah quiero que sepan que estoy totalmente preparada psicologicamente para los tomatazos y los lechugazos y si quieren toda la ensalada, por que ni yo estoy muy convencida con este chap. Sorry Raven si no espero saber tu opinion antes de subir esto.,..pero estoy que me agarra lo neuras!!!!!!**

**No creo tener explicaciones que dar para este chap...tal vez el que la frase "haznos desaparecer" la dice Serena, no es parte de la cancion, ok? Y a ver quien me adivina de que pelicula la saqué!!! Ah claro, Raven: me proyecté con lo de Shortville hehehe. **

**La cancion es de Ana Torroja, del CD fragil y obviamente se llama EL ARTE DE LLORAR. **

**Muchas muchas gracias por lo rr!!!! Y ORQUIDEA!!! que bueno que te gustó mi historia freaky!!! me he estado concentrando en seguirla...y de hecho me puse muy melancolica con ella...pero bueno..ahi va! **

**Por si a alguien le interesa saber...(que en estos instantes lo estoy dudando) el proximo capitulo va a tener una cancion, que tambien es de Ana Torroja, esta vez con Presuntos Implicados y se llama "Cada Historia" y como la cancion dice "Cada historia tiene su final" y esta no es la excepcion XD. Si existe algun poder divino, me dará permiso de terminar esta bonita historia SS. Pero y aclaro, PERO, no prometo que Seiya y Serena queden juntos...aunque tampoco estoy diciendo que la dejaré con Darien...o que este quede vivo al final, despues de todo les mencioné que me gusta la tragedia, y que es una tragedia sin una muerte???...no se que me depara el destino,...so who knows?? Se que en este capitulo pudieron haber momentos en los que parecia que Darien me caia bien...pero honestamente, no!!**

**Bueno, me despido por el momento que ya me pase con esto de los comentarios y parece que ya hasta esta mas largo que el capitulo XDD hehehe Seeya!!!**

**MINA202**


	6. Cada Historia

Cada Historia

_**Una dulce sensación  
cautivó su joven, frágil corazón  
de mujer**_

Habían pasado tanto, habían visto tantas cosas, que no parecía que aquel hombre la fuera a impresionar. No parecía que sus ojos le fueran a cautivar; ella, una reina, sentía dentro de si una suave oleada de calor cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Solo había bastado una mirada para quedar prendada de él. Quizá nunca nadie había hablado de aquel encuentro, quizá nunca nadie se había enterado, había sido hacia mucho tiempo.

Ella caminaba alegremente al lado de Lita y Amy, acababan de salir de una pequeña cafetería que solían visitar su platica era banal y simple, sonreía distraídamente cuando su mirada se encontró con unos ojos brillantes durante unos segundos, quedó estática. Escuchaba como Amy le decía algo, no pudo más que asentir levemente. Había murmullos a su alrededor y silencio en su cabeza; silencio que solo había sido roto por el débil "hola" que él había pronunciado. Se acercó a ella con nerviosismo y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla. Había sido un saludo, si, había sido solo un encuentro cotidiano después del colegio, pero había sido más fuerte que un tsunami atacando las playas de una isla.

_**  
Se dejó abrazar  
entre besos y silencio conoció el amor  
en su piel  
**_

Se encontraban en el palacio de fuego, ella reposa su rostro en el pecho de él mientras ambos se apoyaban en el roble que les había adoptado. Serena realizaba su ya típico gesto de enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Seiya, acababa de decirle y jurarle que su amor podría sobrellevar cualquier impedimento que se les presentara.

Él la rozaba con sus dedos con tal dulzura que más no era necesario para que ella supiera cuanto le amaba. Serena amaba la forma en que podían estar en silencio y sin embargo decir más con eso que con palabras.

Y ahora Serena se encontraba corriendo por el palacio de plata, vestido con un traje de marinero y par de alas batiéndose tras de ella. Tenia que reunir al Sailor Team, sentía que desfallecería en cualquier instante y sin embargo se mente se empeñaba en recordarle todos aquellos momentos que había pasado a su lado, todo aquello que había descubierto con él. Se tensó cuando a su mente viajó una imagen de él atado a algún lugar oscuro, quizá herido o desorientado. ¿Y si no había podido dar batalla? Esperaba que Maker y Healer hubieran podido hacer algo.

Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos mientras sus botas blancas se topaban contra el piso. Su desesperación era tan grande que no sintió como una puerta se abría tras ella y un hombre de porte elegante la seguía con su mirada mientras reaccionaba al verla como Sailor Moon.

"¡Serena!" Le gritó, ella se paró casi en seco, por fin había encontrado a alguien. "¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué te has transformado?"

"Ha habido un ataque, alguien quiere el reino, el embajador Shortville era una farsa, han capturado a alguien." Dijo apremiante.

"¿Embajador Shortville? Serena¿de quien estas hablando?" Darien la miró como desconociéndola. No podía haber esperado otra cosa, Shortville era una vil farsa hasta en el nombre.

"No importa. Debemos reunir a las sailor scouts; tengo que ir por él." Los ojos del Rey Endimión se abrieron desmesuradamente en aquel momento.

Lo había comprendido. Serena no estaba preocupada por el reino o si se perdería. No, su preocupación tenía nombre y, por más que le reventara, el nombre era Seiya Kou.

"¿Viste cuando le capturaron?" Darien no pudo más que retener el nudo en su garganta y hacer lo que le parecía más sensato.

"No, él me lo dijo. Shortville." Dijo al ver el rostro de Darien. "No importa, debo ir por él. Quiero que des la alarma, necesito a mis sailor en el vestíbulo en diez minutos." Al decir esto, Serena salio corriendo por aquel pasillo. No sabía si aquella seria su última batalla, desconocía totalmente al enemigo, desconocía su propósito, su táctica e incluso desconocía su nombre.

Sus pasos resonaron hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta que custodiaba la habitación de Rini. Deseaba poder volver a casa después de la batalla que se avecinaba, deseaba llegar a ver crecer a su hija y verla transformada en sailor, pero tenia que admitir que su muerte podía ser inminente. Sacrificaría su vida sin pensarlo por Rini, pero sin duda también lo haría por Seiya.

Entró en la habitación y la vio junto a una casa de muñecas, su rostro fue surcado por sus lágrimas; al dar un ligero sollozo, la niña se giró para contemplarle.

"Mami" Dijo con una voz dulce y escandalosa a la vez. Alargó sus pequeños brazos en dirección de ella hasta que Serena le sostuvo en alto.

No había nada que decir, a quien tenia enfrente era una niña de dos años y medio. Solo podía abrazarle, besarle y rogar en silencio que aquella criatura le perdonara por haber dejado todo de lado en busca de su felicidad, incluida su hija.

"¿Mami te vas?" Le dijo la niña, su léxico era tan amplio como su etapa fálica se lo permitía. Serena no pudo mas que asentir levemente, mirando directamente a los ojos de la pequeña. "¿po que llolas, mami?" Le dijo Rini ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

"Es que tengo que irme" Le dijo Serena, sin poder explicar la complicada situación tras su partida.

"Mami valiente, como yo con el doltor" Sonrió la niña, metiendo su manita en una bolsita que colgaba de su espalda; sacó de ella una paleta roja y se la tendió a su madre. "Ten, pala que tes tiste" Después le dio un beso y se las arregló para soltarse del abrazo de su madre.

En ese instante, Serena supo que aunque la batalla le arrancara la vida, todavía quedaría algo de ella en aquel mundo, algo que era con creces superior a ella y que merecía totalmente un mundo donde pudiera crecer feliz y segura.

_**Era tan hermoso caminar hacia ningún lugar  
confundiendo sueño y realidad, todo era verdad  
no había nada por lo que rezar, si acaso una oración  
suplicando la continuidad de aquella sensación.**_

Se recordaba en sus brazos, se recordaba fundiéndose en su mirada, se recordaba suya en mente y cuerpo. Tomada por su embriagante persona, Serena caminaba junto a Seiya por las inmediaciones de aquel laberinto. Era un paseo mas, cinco minutos que podrían disfrutar antes de la partida de ella, instantes que conservaría sin ninguna etiqueta o marca, momentos que llenarían el espacio hasta su siguiente encuentro.

Serena se removía por las noches recordando sus instantes junto a el; despertando confundida sobre si el hombre junto a ella seria aquel que resguardaba sus sueños. Recordaba acomodarse sobre la espalda de aquel acompañante y saber instantáneamente como incluso su fragancia le decía que aquel no era ni por un momento el hombre de sus sueños.

Ella se sumía de nuevo en el estupor de sentirse embriagada por el; de recordar su voz entonando notas exclusivas para ella, de sentir su mirada clavada en su cuerpo, de bailar con él a un compás tan armónico que aquella sensación era una extensión de sus fantasías.

A cada minuto era embargada por un nuevo recuerdo, una nueva sensación de desasosiego, de infinito miedo de perderle o que saliera lastimado. Estando frente a su guardia se mantuvo impasible, dio la orden de rescate a Seiya Kou y se introdujo en su papel de líder a la menor protesta de Sailor Uranus.

"Se hará lo que yo digo y no hay vuelta atrás; no quiero que se pierda ninguna vida, no quiero que el enemigo tenga tiempo de escapar y en cuando pisemos las tierras de la princesa Kakyuu se unirán a Maker y Healer¿entendido?" Haruka no pudo más que asentir y tomar su posición junto a Michiru. "Al embajador lo dejan para que yo lidie con el" Nadie había emitido sonido alguno, pero eso no significaba que aquella fila de diestras guerreras no fuera recorrida por sus miradas de confusión y desacuerdo. Rezagado entre las sailors que se dirigían al jardín, estaba Tuxedo Mask: alto, gallardo, imponente. Le dirigía a Serena una mirada de profundo dolor, no había ni rastro en ella de la sailor que se había enamorado de el, no le quedaba ninguna otra opción mas que luchar por su causa y defenderle hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Aquel hombre pensaba en su destino y sin embargo no había tenido el valor de tomar en sus brazos a su hija; había sido capaz de pensar en lo que podría ser de ella si él faltaba. Era un cobarde y sin embargo ahí estaba, cubierto por su antifaz a pie de aquella guerra.

Se internaron en la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna, observaron los jardines y el palacio, y tomados de la mano se convirtieron en diez luces incandescentes.

_**Es tan triste recordar  
que cada historia  
**_t**_iene su final.  
_**

Si tan solo Serena fuera libre de recuerdos, de emociones; si tan solo Serena fuese más fuerte o más vivaz, quizás entonces se habría percatado de que todo anhelo concedido necesita ser pagado antes de ser utilizado; y en el extraño caso de que se viva antes del importe, las pérdidas son aun peores. Si, si tan solo Serena fuese mas conciente, sabría que cada pinto final esta escrito con tinta de fuente eterna de sinsabores.

Se había dedicado a sentir, a explorar, a indagar en si misma y sin siquiera inmutarse había dejado pasear por sus jardines al mayor enemigo que hubiese enfrentado antes. No era que fuese astuto, como la Reina Berryl; no era que fuese inteligente, como el profesor Tomoe o fuerte y legendario como Galaxia, mucho menos presentaba la algarabía de las Amazonas. No, su nuevo contrincante carecía de casi todas aquellas características. Pero tenia una carta tan fuerte como la había tenido Nehelenia en su momento: Tenia a su ser más amado en sus garras, esperando el momento oportuno de soltarle al precipicio.

_**Como el sol de amanecer  
hay que nacer  
partiendo del ayer.  
**_

La princesa Kakyuu se encontraba en sus aposentos, con la mirada perdida en un ventanal frente al laberinto. La búsqueda había sido ardua, continúa pese a todas las indicaciones de que era inútil. Llevaban días buscando a fighter, pero parecía que se había ido sin rastro.

Healer, a pesar de su carácter, siempre había sido la mas sensible, se había encerrado a piedra y lodo en sus habitaciones buscando en libros y mapas, de una manera mágica, alguna forma de encontrar a su hermano. Maker se había dedicado a coordinar la búsqueda con semblante frío y calculador, siempre con los puños cerrados por la impotencia. Y Kakyuu, ella había orado por el bienestar de su sailor; sabia que ella no estaba con la guerrera de la luna, podía sentir el dolor de esta y como venia en camino. Había tomado las enseñanzas del pasado como un camino a recorrer en la búsqueda, pero el pasado no le había servido de mucho aquella vez.

Era prácticamente de noche cuando una decena de luces surcaron el firmamento; la primera en aterrizar fue la de rastro plateado, que inmediatamente se había dirigido el palacio que se erigía sobre ella.

Había recorrido todo el lugar, buscando su rastro, su aroma, su esencia. No había encontrado nada. Buscó a su igual y ésta le dijo lo mismo que sus ojos le habían mostrado: Seiya Kou había sido sacado de ahí sin pista alguna.

En el fondo de un gran salón se encontraban reunidas las inners, las outers y las star lights, precedidas por una princesa agobiada, una guerrera alada y un hombre devastado por el destino forjado. No sabían que hacer, la hora programada para la batalla estaba a punto de llegar y estaban seguros seria el final para alguno de ellos.

Tic tac. Un gran reloj de péndulo era lo único que sonaba en aquel lugar. Ti Tac. El sonido era perturbador. Toc Toc. Un ruido de puerta se dejó escuchar, exaltando a todos. Tic Tac. Ya solo había oscuridad.

"Bienvenida, miladi, me alegro que haya decidido venir." Frente a Sailor Moon se encontraba un hombre imponente, de cabellos rubios (casi como los de Jadeite) y ojos negros. "Me parece que no necesitaremos compañía, con que estemos usted, nuestro invitado de honor, y yo somos suficientes" Tras un chasquido de sus dedos, todas las sailors y la princesa Kakyuu fueron arrojadas a la nada y como regresión de médium, cayeron inconcientes. Solo Endimión de la tierra permaneció junto a Sailor Moon. "Mi rey, quizá usted sí deba permanecer aquí. Le gustará presenciar como su reina le cambia deliberadamente por un hombre muerto" La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre se ensanchó de forma frívola, mientras que con otro chasquido el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Seiya aparecía colgado por fuertes arneses de oro.

"Déjalo ir en este instante, Shortville."Dijo Sailor Moon, batiendo sus alas de forma amenazante (N/A¿Que cómo se logra eso? No tengo idea ) "No seré benevolente con quien trata de arrebatarme lo mas preciado que tengo: Delante de ella aprecio un báculo con apariencia ancestral.

"¿Me dirá, miladi, que ese viejo trato hará que yo desista de mis planes?" El hombre sonrió aun mas despectivamente y con otro movimiento hizo que Serena fuese arrojada por los aires; al caer al inexistente suelo, un gran corte se alzaba sobre su ceja derecha.

_**Poco a poco se quebró  
la dulzura de ese amor, que un día perdió  
su poder  
**_

Serena tomaba la mano de Seiya mientras éste le miraba como la joya más preciada, le rozaba la mejilla con sus labios mientras que con sus manos le tomaba la cintura. Se sentía viva y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Hubo un cambio en la película de su mente y le vio de rodillas, con lágrimas surcando su rostro. Le pedía que no se fuera. Si, recordaba aquel momento, fue la última vez que estuvo con él en aquel lugar. Ella debía marcharse y él debía aceptarlo; lo sabía y sin embargo había quedado destrozado al verla partir.

"Debo ser estúpido" Se dijo a si mismo, mientras veía como empezaba a caer un rocío sobre su rostro.

Ahora no sabia donde estaba. Sentía algo que le jalaba los brazos, sentía su cabeza pesada y los labios apretados, llenos de una sustancia que reconocía era sangre. Consiguió abrir los ojos y lo que vio pudo darle un ataque: Serena estaba tirada en el suelo, sangraba, y el rey Endimión se inclinaba en ella para tratar de que reaccionara.

Sintió como algo renacía dentro de él; ya lo había sentido antes, en un avión hacia muchos años. Rabia, coraje, sed de venganza al verla tan frágil y en peligro. De pronto no sentía los amarres en la muñeca. Al sentirse liberado, también sintió como sus caderas se ensanchaban y como su vestimenta cambiaba para darle paso a Sailor Star Fighter.

Corrió hasta ella y se inclinó a su lado bajo la atónita mirada de Tuxedo Mask, quien había sido delegado por completo al ver como su esposa reaccionaba lentamente al sentir a Seiya a su lado, la vio como levantó su delicada mano y acarició la mejilla de éste mientras se incorporaba. En ese momento el Rey Endimión entendió que esa vez no seria su amor con Serena lo que salvaría al mundo, que lo que aquello pudo dar ya se había agotado. En ese instante supo quién debía sacrificarse y no importaba.

_**Y el final llegó  
entre lágrimas el tiempo todo acabó  
por romper.**_

Mientras Tuxedo Mask observaba perdido la escena, Shortville lo hacia con asco, con desprecio. Se había firmado la sentencia y jamás se dijo hacia donde se inclinaba la balanza. Se acercó a aquel trío con sigilo, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza conjuró una maldición asesina. Nadie vio la tintura de locura que había en sus ojos, nadie se percató de la sonrisa amarga en su rostro; y mucho menos nadie notó la lagrima que surcaba su hermoso rostro. Mientras que una gran luz les envolvía, solo Darien fue conciente de que consigo traía el hedor a muerte; solo Darien reaccionó a tiempo, y de manera protectora se paró enfrente de una pareja abrazada, oculta en nubes rosas.

La escena era devastadora e irónica a la vez: Al fondo se encontraban once cuerpos regados por el suelo, al frente un sobrero de copa caía lentamente mientras era seguido por el cuerpo inerte de Tuxedo Mask, en tanto que los ojos fríos de un rubio dejaban de emitir hielo para incendiarse en la hoguera de lo eterno.

Y al centro, al centro se encontraba una pareja enajenada e inconciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

_**Se hizo tan penoso caminar hacia ningún lugar  
distinguiendo sueño y realidad¿cuál es la verdad?  
**_

Aquel momento era solo para ellos, volvían a estar juntos, con vida. El tomaba sus manos, mientras sentía girar la tierra a su alrededor y se elevaban a un plano cósmico superior. Solo para ellos.

No había transformaciones, no había protocolos, no había matrimonios ni legados. Era el nihilismo total.

Para Serena todo era perfecto, el color rosa predilecto. Podía tocarlo, podía sentirlo, podía ser ella, por y para ella. Podía ser feliz sin más dudas, sin más sueños irrealizables o descontentos. Las ganas de fugarse habían desaparecido, podían ir a donde quisiera con él sin represalias. Todo aquello parecía mentira…

¿O acaso lo era? Después de todo, su vida siempre había sido una mentira; aquel contacto también podría serlo.

Y entonces la vio: Una luz blanquecina que dejaba ver el descenso de su pequeña princesa. Una guerrera en miniatura, un pasado y un fututo de tenacidad frente a ella.

"Mami" Había dicho con su voz dulce. "Despierta, mami, ven conmigo."

_**Aún quedaba tanto que pedir en cada oración  
suplicando volver a sentir la dulce sensación.  
**_

Seiya se encontraba dentro de un viejo castillo, una imagen conocida de su vida. Un cuadro de colores grises que delineaban sus pensamientos con el más fino pincel; pero ahora ya no estaba llorando, ya no estaba triste en aquel lugar, ahora no se sentía morir al haberla despedido de nuevo. Ahora tenía la certeza de que era únicamente suya. Estarían juntos por siempre, no, se corregía, estaban juntos como siempre. La diferencia no era más que táctil, solo era su cuerpo lo que no estaba con el.

Seiya solo pensaba en sentir sus labios dentro de los suyos una vez mas, sentir su mirada en él y para él. Sentir la calidez de su presencia etérea junto a el. Una dulce sensación, si, desde luego. Pero también la mas penosa experiencia de vacío cuando ella se iba; y eso era no único que no ansiaba volver a sentir.

Tomó conciencia de su situación al ver a lo lejos un destello como de cristal, se acercó a el y se quedó helado. Tan dulce, tan bella, tan muerta. Ahí estaba la NeoReina Serenity, cubierta por un fuerte cristal; con sus manos finamente entrelazadas sobre su vientre, con un ramo de rosas rojas entre ellas. No podía ser cierto, tendría que ser una mentira, tendría que ser una pesadilla.

_**Es tan triste recordar…**_

Se tiró al suelo de rodillas para dejar salir un autentico grito de dolor. ¿Era aquello peor que la muerte? Desde luego que si. Sentirla lejos de él, sentirla tan fría a la distancia, era peor que mil rayos mortales sobre él. Se incorporó rápidamente para correr hasta su lugar de descanso. Pegó sus yemas al resistente cristal mientras sus lágrimas le empañaban la vista. Susurró palabras ininteligibles, de vez en cuando diciendo un audible "Respóndeme" como cantado, pero no había respuesta de ella.

"Se ve tranquila¿verdad?" dijo una vocecilla. Seiya no se voltio, no dijo nada, no se inmutó. "Mamá siempre ha sido hermosa." Ahora Seiya había reaccionado, aquella niña era Rini, la hija de Serena que se suponía solo contaba con dos años y medio de edad "Si, lo se." Le dijo ella. "Pero yo soy la Rini que vivió con Serena cuando ella tenia casi dieciséis años, no seré nunca la bebé que descansa en el palacio de plata." Ahora Seiya se había volteado y se había quedado contemplando a la niña.

"¿Por qué?" Le dijo Seiya. "¿Por qué esta así¿Por qué estas tu aquí?" Se había vuelto hacia Serena.

"Está así porque así estaba mi madre cuando yo partí al pasado. Estas en un mundo mío. Creí que seria papá quien vendría por ella. Pero en lugar de un rey te tengo a ti enfrente. Pero supongo que debí esperar eso cuando me di cuenta de que yo no existiría." La niña se quedó callada.

"¿No existirás?" Dijo Seiya quedamente. _**(N/A: Si ya se¿A dónde estoy mandando la historia y su final? Ni idea )**_

"No, en mi futuro mamá y papá están juntos y felices, en mi futuro nunca exististe. Ahora mamá te quiere a ti y aunque fui concebida no creceré como lo hice antes. Además papá…" La niña se quedó callada de nuevo y bajó la mirada. "Tienes que ayudarme" Dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada. "Tu eres el único que puede, si no, no hubieras aparecido aquí. Tienes sacar a mi mamá del sueño eterno. Tienes que salir de esta maldición." Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Seiya, Rini dijo "Si, he dicho maldición. De ese embajador con el que estaban peleando, papá ha detenido el impacto más fuerte, esto es solo la estela de lo que pudo ser. Te daré una llave, con la que podrás salir, toma a mi madre y haz que vuelva, solo tu puedes hacerlo, lo he intentado ya y no lo he logrado." Se acercó a él y le tendió la llave que antaño usara para abrir el portal del tiempo. Seiya la tomó, se volvió hacia la inerte Serena y susurró algo inaudible.

"Gracias" Musitó volviéndose hacia la pequeña "Perdóname. Es mi culpa que no pudieras tener tu familia, pero amo demasiado a tu madre" La niña se quedó quieta, así que Seiya se decidió a marcharse, abrió un portal y cuando estaba apunto de entrar en el, la niña dijo:

"Dile que la quiero, aunque sea una llorona neurótica" Con una tímida sonrisa desapareció, para que luego Seiya hiciera lo mismo por el portal.

_**…Cada historia **_

_**Tiene su final**_

_**Como el sol de amanecer**_

_**Hay que nacer**_

_**Partiendo del ayer**_

Seiya volvió a si en un instante, sintió como un peso muerto estaba entre sus brazos y sintió pánico al descubrir que los ojos de Serena estaban totalmente vacíos y un cristal sobrevolaba su cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo contemplar el desastre de aquella escena. Los cuerpos, las marcas de combate inútil. Pero ahora solo importaba Serena.

Susurró su nombre, primero bajo, luego un poco mas fuerte hasta que al final prácticamente lo había gritado. La sacudió, pero ella no había reaccionado. La apretó mas a el, pudo ver como sus alas habían desaparecido y como quedaba desnuda ante el. Gritó desesperado su nombre, le pidió que reaccionara, le rogó le contestara. Hizo todo…y no hizo nada.

"Tienes que volver" Le dijo al oído "Tienes que venir a mi, tienes que recordar lo que me prometiste. Me dijiste que estaríamos juntos, sin reino, sin legado¡sin nada! Recuerda el lago, regresa a el. Recuerda el laberinto, recuerda maldita sea ¡Recuerda! Vuelve por favor." Lo último lo había susurrado. "Vuelve" Repitió. La tomó más fuerte si eso era posible. Aprisionó su cabello en sus manos (volvía a ser mas corto, pues durante su transformación había crecido de nuevo), lo palpó, lo acaricio y se iba sintiendo como seco, muerto. "¡Serena por favor!"La abrazaba de tal forma que en cualquier otra situación la habría lastimado. "No me abandones, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no después de darme vida. ¡No me la quites, Serena, por favor!" Se quedó callado, quizás llegara la hora de rendirse.

No vio como varias figuras femeninas hacían acopio de sus fuerzas y se levantaban lentamente observando la escena. No vio como formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos. No vio como Haruka retiraba el cuerpo del Rey con sumo respeto, ni como daba retirada al cuerpo de Shortville a base de patadas. No vio como Hotaru comenzaba a emanar un aura morada cuando Haruka volvía a su lugar desprendiendo una luz amarilla. Poco a poco el lugar se vio iluminado por luces roja, azul cielo, verde, anaranjada, azul marino, amarilla y tres luces más, correspondientes a las sailors terrícolas y las del planeta de fuego. En medio de su estupor no vio como el mismo comenzaba a emanar una luz rojo intenso.

Lloró en silencio, lloró porque no había podido hacer nada por ella, por ella que amaba mas que a si mismo y a quien le daría su propia vida. Al menos la tenia cerca, al menos podía ver su rostro, podría besarla aunque esta ya no le correspondiera. Podía decir adiós.

Lentamente y con miedo de lastimarle, tomó su mentón y lo levantó para posar sus labios dulcemente sobre los de ella. Los sintió fríos, tensos.

Al mismo compás que el movía sus labios, la energía acumulada por las sailors comenzó a dirigirse hacia su Reina, pero no era suficiente. Al final y a través de sus labios, su propia energía comenzó a pasar el cuerpo de ella. Lentamente el cristal de plata comenzó a bajar hacia el pecho de Serena, lo que hizo que tuviera que separarse de ella. La contempló anonadado, la sintió dejar de ser un peso muerto, la sintió entrar en calor lentamente y la vio abrir sus bellos ojos azules y sonreír levemente.

"Serena" Dijo él "Volviste: Y le abrazó de nuevo, con ternura, con amor, con lagrimas en los ojos. El campo de batalla desapareció para volver a contemplar el palacio de la princesa Kakyuu frente a ellos. Seiya tomó en brazos a Serena y seguido por una caravana se dirigió a aquel Palacio.

Quizás esta vez toda había terminado. Quizá esta vez podrían estar juntos. En la tierra, en el cielo, en el fuego, en la luna…en harmonyland, en donde fuera. Pero juntos.

_**Lejos en el horizonte donde nada se perdió  
dibujamos las palabras de amor, con la voz,  
de amor, de adiós**_

* * *

**Hola todos...**

**antes de que se me borre debo decir que esta es la tercera vez que escribo mi mensaje..y que las dos anteriores esta condenada maquina me ha borrado lo escrito..he expliocado dos veces el porque de rini en la escena...y la razon es que me parecio perfecto para quitarle toda culpa a Seiya de quitarle a la nena su imagen perfecta de mami y papi,...y tambien escribi dos veces que no me parecia correcto extender mas el final...ni tampoco se si seiya se hace rey o si serena deja de ser reina...no iba con lo anterior escrito...asi que les doy licencia de imaginarse que paso despues.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan tenido el maravilloso detalle de pararse a leer esta historia y que me han dado el honor de leer un rr suyo. Muy especialmente quiero agradecer a orquidea y a errill con quien mantuve conversacionos sobre que si no sabia qu eponer etc..hehe..tambien por supuesto a raven! mi querida amiga con que pronto tendre el honor de graduarme de la bella preparatoria federal lazaro cardenas de grupo 621 de trabajo social. Rave, honey! loveya! Y si, me proyecte como nunca, espero que te guste. **

**Me encantaria detenerme a poner el nombre de cada uno de los que me dejaron un mensaje...pero lamentablemente subo esto con prisas y tendre que quedarles a deber. Pero mi mas sincero agradecimiento, no saben la de veces que me alegraron el dia. **

**Esperando que les guste me despido,**

**Mina202**

**Gracias por todo!!! y si en algun momento piensan en HP cuando leen esto..si! me protecte! hehehe**


End file.
